The Official Flowey Fan Club!
by Darkhymns
Summary: Flowey had gone through so many timelines, so many runs, that any thrill they once had were starting to wane. Still, there was one certain route Flowey had avoided to take for so long.


**Written for cutecatdoodles on tumblr for the Undertale Secret Santa Event!**

* * *

He could do this again, if needed.

 _That's how it always is though, isn't it?_

When Flowey traveled through the dim marshlands of Waterfall, he let his roots drag behind him. The dust that coated his petals became chalky with the mist around him. It felt disgusting, nothing that an easy dunk in the nearby puddles couldn't fix. But he stayed away, walking as best as a flower ever could. The view around the place was scenic; the soft pattering of the recycled rain, the glow of the echo flowers that stared out at him, their faceless heads mocking him with their whispers, and the glittering stars above – fake and worthless as they were.

Just like those stars, everything around him was a mockery. Right now it was nighttime, but the darkness was always present here. The waterfalls were not real phenomena of nature either, just the stream always being redirected back through the stones. There was no dark sky overhead, just miles of rock that none had hope of ever breaking through.

Flowey finally made it past the marshes to reach a stone path, but all was empty. Not even a stray Temmie vibrating by.

This run was already getting boring.

"I've already done everything else," Flowey muttered to himself. Long, curling gnarled roots and vines bunched up behind him like a waiting beast, their nature as twisted as he was himself. The length of them was staggering, already taller than his small frame. No other monster could hope to match such genuine monstrosity. "How many ways do I need to kill them again before I get something different?!"

When making friends had lost its appeal, Flowey began to deal in death instead. But the reactions were already getting stale; the brief terror of that Snowdrake, the bunny woman's empty shop, and the stare of a hooded figure in the distance.

Nothing Flowey had done ever prompted that figure to fight him. Not until the very end.

"I need a new strategy." He thought about a certain something, a turn of events that he had been avoiding for so long before. "Ugh, but _that_ …"

What a stupid idea. Only an idiot would ever think of that! And granted, the idea had been thought up by one such idiot, but that same idiot had at least given Flowey the most entertainment he could wring out of this bore of a world.

And out of so many endless runs, what harm could there be in trying it out? After all, he could always just RESET.

Not like that figure in the distance was going to _do_ anything.

"Fine." Flowey's roots and vines then submerged into the ground, like a beast burrowing frantically into its den. Soil and stone flew into the air due to the force, the crunching sound deeply disturbing to literally anyone else. To Flowey, this was normal.

He had heard the silence, with its aftertaste of fear. He had heard the repetitive echoes of his own voice, bounding back to him from the meadows of blue flowers. He had heard the clattering of bones as they fell against polished tiles.

There are far worse things to hear.

He closed his eyes.

CONTINUE. RESET.

There were more monsters to kill. Undyne would be near the edge of Hotland if he continued ahead. But this timeline had nothing else going for him anymore.

Flowey smiled then, his face morphing into something that should not be seen. And luckily, no one would. They were either dead, or fled deeper into the Underground. But none of that mattered. He would make this next run count.

"This time, I'll humor the idiot!"

RESET.

* * *

"ya ready?"

Flowey sighed, his petals already damp from the drizzling snow. But he kept on his smile, friendly and happy and oh so excited! "Of course! I'm ready for anything!"

"ok." Sans placed his hand on the front door. Flowey ignored the lazy tread of the skeleton, as well as he ignored the full mailbox behind them both, which looked ready to topple over from its weight of envelopes. "just uh, don't tell papyrus about me spoiling the surprise. guy's been looking forward to it all week."

Flowey slid a leaf over his mouth, mimicking a zippered-up motion. "My lips are sealed! Well, if I had any!"

"heh, nice."

Once Sans turned back to the door, Flowey let slip the tiniest of frowns.

 _Just get this over with._

When he first heard of the idea, he had avoided this turn of events at all costs. But after doing the rest, what else did he have? So he chose this route, and would stick with it to the end. He took another deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what would come.

Sans opened the door to their home, and immediately, came a screaming voice.

"HELLO!" Papyrus waved erratically. Streamers and numerous other party favors fell out of his arms, the skeleton having promptly dropped them all to greet his brother and flowery friend. "WELCOME TO THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB!"

Flowey did all he could to not outright cringe at the sight.

Papyrus had gone completely overboard in the celebrations. The wallpaper was no longer a single color, but flower-patterned. Streamers covered the stairway railings, and the floor, and the television set, and also the couch. And there were party balloons _everywhere._ It was a fine array of gold and green that looked to have been vomited all over the skeleton's living room just then. Flowey looked up to find what seemed to be a Flowey head piñata, face in a wide smile, so happy to be knocked around at any moment. There were also party snacks on the table by the couch – which mainly consisted of both burnt and frozen spaghetti, arranged in bowls, tin trays, small cups, and sometimes just wrapped up in napkins like some kind of fancy hors d'oeuvres. He was already getting nauseous.

Still, what caught Flowey's attention the most was the mind-numbingly bright yellow banners that were stretched across the ceiling, each one in Papyrus' unique handwriting. All were written in various ways of saying the same message, such as _**THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB!**_ and _**FOR ALL FLOWEY FANS!**_ as well as _**COME JOIN THE FLOWEY CRAZE (BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!)**_ and there was also _**don't have a stigma against us**_ which was radically different- oh wait.

"SANS!" Papyrus placed bony hands on his bony hips, glaring down at the smaller skeleton that was now suddenly laying down on the couch. "YOU'VE RUINED MY SPECIAL DECORATIONS WITH YOUR VANDALISM."

"just showing my own fanaticism for the weed, bro."

Flowey decided not to take offense to that. Still standing before the door, where his roots could comfortably reach into the soil, he smiled at the tall skeleton. "This is amazing, Papyrus! You didn't have to go through all this trouble for little old me!"

Papyrus' eyes were shining from the praise. With quick reflexes, he brought out a flowerpot which also sported a logo of Flowey's winking, smiling face, and brought it near Flowey so that he could enter their home. "NOTHING IS TOO MUCH TROUBLE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH! AS WELL AS HIS BEST FRIEND, FLOWERY!"

"It's Flowey," Flowey corrected, hopping from Snowdin's soil to the packed one in the flowerpot. "I mean, you got it correct on your banners, but, um, never mind! I'm really happy that you thought so much of me!"

Papyrus kept soaking in the praise. He was ridiculously easy to please, one thing that Flowey liked about him. It took very little effort from him to get positive reactions from the monster, and so many of them, too.

"AS MY BEST FRIEND, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! A FAN CLUB TO TELL YOU HOW TRULY SPECIAL YOU ARE, AND ALSO MY CURRENT OBSESSION. BESIDES, YOU'VE NOT ONLY HELPED ME, BUT SO MANY OTHER MONSTERS IN THE UNDERGROUND, WHO I AM SURE ARE JUST AS OBSESSED WITH YOU, TOO."

Sans agreed with a thumbs-up while he laid on the couch, eye sockets closed.

"Aw, shucks!" Flowey made sure to act all humble, face turned away in well-acted embarrassment. Too easy, really. (And the decorations were, in fact, plenty embarrassing). "Nothing's more important than helping out your friends! It's almost a shame they didn't make it to this wonderful…" A party balloon had popped, its now deflated form falling on top of Flowey's head. He continued to smile. "…Party."

Now, the thing about Papyrus was that he was absolutely terrible at hiding his excitement. It's why Flowey could already tell that the skeleton was setting up some surprise for him in the first place – only later confirmed when Sans told him straight away about it when asked.

Papyrus right now was acting just like that. His bones were rattling, and he hopped up and down his feet, his red scarf bouncing with the movement. His eye sockets continued to shine, emitting sparkles that floated over his skull.

"bro, you're going to spill the beans."

"NO BEANS HAVE BEEN SPILT, BROTHER." Papyrus, however, continued to hop, and then even that was not enough. "OH, I CANNOT WAIT. I'VE BROUGHT ALL THOSE YOU HAVE HELPED OVER HERE AS WELL!"

Flowey had to take a second to parse the meaning of such words. "You did?"

"YES. ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

Right on cue, the house seemed to _explode_ with noise. _"Surprise!"_

One of the doors from upstairs slammed open. Undyne had kicked it forcefully, pulling the door off its hinges, though Papyrus seemed to pay little mind. In her arms, she carried a blushing Alphys, who was looking every which way in fear. "NGAAH! Welcome to the Flowey Fan Club, nerd!"

The door next to Undyne's entrance also slammed open. This was accompanied by frantic barking and howling. The entire Royal Guard was there, all of them scurrying around the upstairs area with boundless energy. Everyone except for Doggo, who turned his head at every telltale movement around him. "Hey! Too much moving!"

With less violence, some more monsters walked out of the kitchen area. Many of these, Flowey could indeed recognize. The failing comedian named Snowdrake and his sunglasses-wearing cousin, the tall orange monster with the clownish face and his scarf-wearing mousey friend, the bear and horse monster who were already going at it with political blabbering, the firey Heats Flamesman (and yes, he very much remembered that name. Hard to not after so many resets), and even a few from the hotel's comedy club. Not that he ever liked going there in the first place, but he always made sure to make a pit stop during the more peaceful runs.

Then he felt a scuttering on his leaf. He looked down to find a tiny spider crawling on him, wearing an equally tiny party hat. Flowey shrieked and flung it away.

"Ahuhu! I apologize for my dearies. They're just so excited to be part of this wonderful club." Muffet descended down on an invisible thread from the ceiling, her many hands carrying her tea and pastries. Flowey looked to the floor where more of the spiders were dashing around. Ugh, he never liked these things…

"Wow! Howdy, everyone! And thanks again, Papyrus!" He said, a little overwhelmed. Okay, so he hadn't really expected such a turnout. It had seemed like a lame thing that the equally as lame boneheads would make up. And besides, it's not like Papyrus usually had any other friends to invite over, too. "I can't believe so many came-"

The left wall suddenly crashed, followed by a square robot that went through the tear in the home that he had just made.

"OHHHHH YEEESSSSS! The fabulous and most talented Mettaton, here to spice up the Flowey Fan Club with his presence! All for you, darling!"

Flowey stared at the robot for a few seconds, blinking in deep confusion while the rest of the monster crowd cheered at the arrival of their most famous (and only) celebrity. He turned back to Papyrus.

"I can't believe so many came by! And… for me!"

"NYEH HEH HEH! ALL BECAUSE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. ONCE I TOLD THEM THAT THIS CLUB WAS FOR YOU, EVERYONE SAID THEY WOULD JOIN! WOWIE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR WHEN YOU ALL COME TO MY COSTUME PARTY NEXT WEEK!"

There were several mutters around the room here and there, which were all vague assertions at politely declining the invitation.

"AND WE JUST WANT TO REPAY YOU FOR ALL THE GOOD THAT YOU'VE DONE."

"Yeah, punk!" Undyne leaped off the second floor to land heroically to ground. Alphys opted to take the stairs instead. "I thought you were just a wimpy weed, but you're a plant that packs a punch… of friendship!" She grinned her slightly scary grin. It always made Flowey itch with a little worry. "Seeing you help out that kid really proved to me that you care about everyone, even for a weird freak of nature!"

"Yo! You're really great!" Flowey swiveled his head to see said monster kid, as armless and clumsy as always. Kid nearly faceplanted into a swarm of those disgusting spiders. "That speech about how you know what it's like to be me, but without both arms _and_ your legs! It really inspired me! I can definitely still be a cool hero for all monsters!"

Yeah, Flowey had figured some worthless words like that would help the dumb kid. He had figured out the trick on his fourth run through the Underground. It had the benefit of pleasing both Undyne and this brat.

"M-me, too!" Alphys finally made it down, panting from that legwork down the stairs. "Admittedly, I-I was a bit worried… about…" She shook her head. "B-but never mind! Knowing you also agree about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and that garbage of a sequel helped me feel less alone about my opinions!"

Also simple to figure out. The fact that the scientist was willing to ignore his possible origins for the sake of her stupid anime was laughable. Third run.

Undyne then wrapped an arm around Alphys, grinning like mad. "And setting us up, ha! That was the best date ever! I knew I could count on you to give Alphys my letter!"

"Y-yeah! That, too!"

Another easy, if somewhat drawn out task. He would never get rid of the memory of those roleplay sessions with Alphys out of his head. Sixth run.

"And thank you for playing with us!" spoke Dogamy from above.

"(And for petting us and giving us treats!)" spoke Dogarresa.

"Bark bark! Woof!" spoke both Greater and Lesser Dog.

"What? Where is everyone?" spoke Doggo.

Yeah, the dogs were way too easy to figure out their quirks. First run.

"Also thank you for helping us repair that orphanage!" One random monster shouted from the kitchen crowd. Who was that again? "It was so selfless and kind of you!"

Well, yeah. He had already burned down that orphanage more times than he could count. Eighth run.

"Ahuhuhu! And your business smarts got me to rake in all the dough in Hotland. I should just hire you as a salesman already."

All Flowey had to do was threaten one monster to go into Muffet's parlor and never leave, so that he was forced to buy and buy all the spider donuts he could never hope to finish in entirety. Also third run.

"Thank you for finding my child in time before someone used him in their skipping stone game! Truly a hero!"

Twelfth run.

"And for helping my Bun-Bun out of a tree. I would have never got him out myself."

Ninth run.

"The political forum you devised for us so that we can have calm and concise debate instead of berating one another for our perceptions really helped us pave the way to truly figuring out the political future of the Underground."

Ugh, the bear talked too much. And Flowey had just been winging that one. Eighteenth run.

"and also…thank you for helping me make more music… now I have an album coming out that people keep telling me they're excited about…" The shy ghost nearly faded into the flower-patterned walls. "oh no… i'm getting emotional again…"

Not like it was hard. Second run.

"And like, thanks for getting us tickets to Mettaton's concert. It was such a blast, right, Bratty?"

"Well, duh, Catty! Also the V.I.P passes you scored for us were super cool! You the best, babe!"

Fourteenth run.

"…Thanks for helping me get the burgers out of my pants that time. And the second time."

What a loser. Thirteenth run.

"Sweet darling! Your innovative ideas for my cooking show has helped shoot up my ratings! The competition against terrible contestants and their terrible ideas gets the viewers' attention while also making _me_ look even more fabulous in comparison."

Sure, whatever. Tenth run.

He then saw Grillby walk forward, just a few inches from the crowd. He stood there silently, only giving a nod of approval.

…Okay, this guy, Flowey admitted, had been a challenge. Twenty-sixth run.

"yo and thanks for finding one of my socks."

"That took _way_ too long!" Flowey snapped out suddenly. Sans made no reaction, though he saw Alphys flinch with worry. "But, um, you're welcome there, buddy! Who knew it was just right on your bed the entire time! Where you were sleeping on…all while I was looking for it. For three weeks straight." Flowey twitched. "I'm glad to have helped you."

That run had been embarrassing and for something so stupid. He didn't want to remember that run number.

"OH, ALSO! ALSO!" Papyrus jumped up and down, still holding onto the flowerpot. Flowey had to ward off the coming motion sickness. "WE DID SOMETHING ELSE, TOO!"

"Oh?"

Undyne was wearing that scary grin of hers again. "We also… all got _fan club t-shirts, heck yeah!"_

With that, nearly everyone ripped off their outer clothing (or… whatever else if they weren't wearing anything) to showcase what they wore underneath. They were indeed fan club t-shirts; complete with a winking, smiling Flowey head, giving the V for victory sign with one of his leaves. The words _**FLOWEY FAN CLUB**_ were printed on the shirt with some kind of obnoxious font.

Papyrus was in such a hurry to show off his own shirt that he nearly upended Flowey's pot to take off his battle body costume. But he succeeded, showing his Flowey Fan Club ensemble – but with one minor difference.

"AS THE LEADER OF THE FAN CLUB, I GOT MY OWN SIGNATURE LAPEL!" He pointed to said lapel; again with the Flowey head, perched on his shirt like a treasured badge. It had been made rather well.

Again, there was so much going on at once. But Flowey took a breath and said some practiced words.

"Oh, gosh, you guys!" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "To think all of you care for me this much, to do all this! I couldn't have asked for better friends!" He then faced Papyrus, the most idiotic of them all. "And thank you, Papyrus. I have to say, you starting this fan club for me is the kindest thing you have ever done for me! And I will never forget it!"

Cue the applause and the cheering. People loved cheesy stuff like that, and at least some of Alphys' slice-of-life animes helped him form the core of his own lame-as-hell friendship speech.

Papyrus grinned, and then said, "ACTUALLY IT WAS ALL SANS' IDEA!"

Flowey froze. "What."

"I KNOW! I WAS SURPRISED, TOO! BUT SANS CAN TRULY COME UP WITH SUCH INNOVATIVE PLANS WHEN HE PUTS HIS MIND TO IT! HE DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO ANY OF THE WORK WITH THE ARRANGEMENTS, INVITATIONS OR ANYTHING, BUT HE DID GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO DO ALL THAT!"

"heh, yeah, after all," sans said, pulling open his jacket to reveal the Flowey-printed t-shirt that everyone else sported, complete with the **FLOWEY FAN CLUB** lettering. "i'm a huge flowey fan."

At that, Flowey had nothing to say. Sans' face still had that same stupid grin. The shirt was already stained with ketchup and other foodstuff, but Flowey couldn't even think up insults to himself.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice his speechlessness. Everyone was already moving on, setting up the games, the music, the food, and all sorts of entertainment. Grillby was using the kitchen to set up as his own bar, while Napstablook, Mettaton, and the timid Shyren were quickly arranging a stage to do a little music show for the teeming masses crowded in the skeletons' home. Undyne was making due with the games part, going to the dining room table and challenging anyone to beat her at arm-wrestling.

Flowey barely noticed any of that. Sans had long gone back to sleep on the couch, yet the uneasiness remained.

The flower tried to ignore that. He looked around, noting so much motion and color, all of it accompanied by the loud commentary of Papyrus. Everyone was here for him. They, and Papyrus, and apparently even Sans, went to all this trouble to make him feel accepted.

…But he didn't feel anything.

Anything at all.

All their praises for him felt like nothing.

As he thought on this, Papyrus continued to haul him around in his flowerpot, bringing him to each and every monster, just so they could tell him again about the great deeds he did.

"FLOWERY. YOU ARE INDEED A WONDERFUL PERSON."

Flowey stared.

He thought back to the last run, where he had broken off each and every rib of Papyrus' one by one, until he finally disintegrated into dust.

He thought back to Undyne, done in by her own determination, denying her own death as he strangled her.

He thought back to Alphys, cowering in a corner of her lab, crying as the amalgamates deteriorated to puddles of goop and dust, and then screaming as he lumbered towards her with laughter.

He thought back to chasing that monster kid down in Waterfall, before finally making him fall off the bridge onto the sharp rocks below.

He thought back to Grillby, killing all of his patrons before his eyes, before taking a glass of water and throwing it at the bartender's face, literally snuffing him out.

He thought back to the dogs, hearing them whimper as he took out each of the Royal Guard in the snows.

He thought about all of that.

And still, he felt nothing.

 _But that's how it always is though, isn't it?_

* * *

"Darlings and gentledarlings! Do I hear an encore? For the eighth time this night!?"

Cheers erupted from every part of the home, even from the webs where all the spiders had quickly woven, their tiny bodies already dancing to the beat. Napstablook played the record, Shyren hummed a tune, and Mettaton glided about the hastily crafted stage, which took the spot of the television set, to everyone's awe. Everyone's except Flowey's.

This fan club had long overstayed its welcome.

The problem with being in the house was that Flowey couldn't just retreat back into the ground like when he was outside. The pot he was residing in severely limited him. That and Papyrus had not once set him down, where he could have at least maybe hopped over to a window. But no. The skeleton insisted on carrying him around, bringing him to each monster repeatedly, including his brother who still had not left his spot from the couch.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THE FESTIVITIES?" Papyrus asked his friend.

Flowey once again smiled wide. "Oh, Papyrus, it's amazing! I've never seen so many monsters in one spot!" The noise was killing him. Nothing sounded so nice as the suffocating, dark silence that was the ground beneath him.

"I HOPE YOU ALSO ENJOY THE PRIZES WE'VE ARRANGED FOR LUCKY CLUB MEMBERS TO WIN FOR. IN A DARING GAME OF FLOWERY FAN CLUB PUZZLES. I MADE THEM MYSELF!"

That piqued his curiosity, if not his long-gone happiness. "Prizes? That sounds so exciting! Like a free stay at the hotel?" Where the service sucks, the food was abysmal, and their comedy club's jokes were so last year.

"it's the merch." Sans decided to intervene, body still sprawled and looking close to dead. (Well. Not surprising). "thinking about hosting up a flowey convention at some point to sell off the rest. gonna need you as a guest panelist. you know, for marketing."

"YES. AS A FAN CLUB, WE HAVE TO SELL OUR FLOWERY MERCHANDISE TO ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND!"

"It's Flow- wait, what do you mean?"

At that, Sans decided to finally rise from his slumber, already standing next to Papyrus suddenly. "gotta make some profit to at least break even from all the stuff we did today. good (heh) food, bad laughs, and nice friends don't come cheap."

Again, Flowey felt a little slow in catching up. "Profit?"

Sans nodded. "gotta give the people what they want. and that includes some good ol' third quality merch. some mugs, some more t-shirts, some socks (those are my favorite), some plushies, some posters, and, oh yeah, some pillows, too. those are going to be our best-selling." He winked. "guaranteed."

Pillows didn't sound that bad, but then he remembered he was talking to Sans. "What kind of pillows?"

"OH! OH! LET ME SHOW HIM, SANS. PLEASE?"

Sans made a shrugging motion. "sure."

With that, Papyrus went to a conveniently nearby closet, _still_ holding onto the flowerpot, and started to rummage through it. He took out what looked like a hefty and fluffy object in his free hand. "THESE BODY PILLOWS WERE DESIGNED BY DR. ALPHYS. NOW YOU TOO CAN RIDE MY RACECAR BED! IN MY DREAMS!"

And there was Flowey, printed on said body pillow, all smiling and posed, and proportions all whacked. He couldn't exactly ignore it. It was pressed right against his face, making him see himself in too much detail. The colors were stupidly bright, the expression downright weird. Flowey felt very… he felt…

"No," he said reflexively.

Papyrus looked a bit confused at the answer, so sudden, the tone so very low. "NO TO WHAT? I DO THINK DR. ALPHYS PUT A LITTLE TOO MANY CURVES ON YOU, BUT SHE DID INDEED TRY HER BEST!"

Flowey wanted to tell him that he didn't care if that loser scientist did her best. After all, her best got all those abominations running around her lab. Her best denied those suffering even the peace of death. Her best got him to where he was today. Her best ruined everything he could have-

"Pin the tail on the Flowey!" Someone shouted, breaking Flowey from his thoughts. "Pin the tail on the Flowey! Woo!"

Movement was too much for him again. Papyrus seemed to forget about the current conversation, instead bringing Flowey to a gathering crowd that was by the left side of the wall, just a few feet away from the hole Mettaton had created earlier. Everyone ignored the snowy draft from outside, instead clapping and cheering when Flowey was seen again.

Papyrus, with his cherished flower friend, stood in the middle of the crowd. Someone shoved something in Flowey's grip, something sharp, nearly pricking straight through the leaf.

"go on." There was Sans, looking entirely much too pleased with everything. That grin filled Flowey's vision. "pin the tail on the flowey."

"Uh, what." Flowey looked at said pin in his leafy hands. Sans gestured ahead at the wall. Flowey turned to see a poster of himself, winking and smiling and way, way too happy at shoving the lower part of his stem at the viewer. _The hell?!_ The tell-tale array of sparkles and way too much lens flare gave him a hint as to who designed this poster, just like that travesty of a pillow. "I don't have a tail. I don't even have a butt!"

Sans not so surprisingly chuckled at the words. "heh, butt. don't worry though. it's all in good fun. now come on, the good folks are waiting."

Flowey slowly turned to the crowd around him and Papyrus, all of them grinning and laughing. The pin felt so wrong in his hand. Were they… were they mocking him?

"Come on! Don't be a wuss!" Undyne's fists were clenched as she stood by the side, looking quite eager to rip away the pin from Flowey so she could do it herself.

"Darling! The show must go on!" Mettaton swerved around on the floor, keeping his microphone close to his speaker unit. The music (which sounded very much like one of those spook tunes) from his concert continued to play in the background. "And you can't disappoint all of your adoring fans!"

"Yo! You gotta do it!" The monster kid really did faceplant this time in his excitement. Flowey hoped that it hurt.

"Like, that picture of you is soooo cute!" Catty pawed at it, specifically at the… behind. "I just wanna pinch its cheeks!"

"Wow, like, which one do you mean, Catty?" Bratty laughed, her fangs glinting from the party lights. Catty cackled along with her. Flowey winced. How he always hated how they laughed.

"P-pin the tail, Flowey. I, um, I t-tried to make the pose obvious as to where you should p-pin it!"

"Woof! Do it, hurry! (Crush that poster, woof!)"

"; ) Need to do a little flexing competition to warm up, Flowey? ; )"

"YES, PLEASE! PIN THE TAIL ON YOURSELF, FLOWERY!" Papyrus shouted from behind him. The decibel level on those non-existent vocal chords was too much. Flowey winced, but could find no reprieve from it. "IT IS PART OF THE PARTY TRADITION."

"My _name…"_ he whispered. "…Is Flowey."

No one could hear him. They were all shouting like-

"DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET YOU TO ACHIEVE YOUR GOAL." Again, he shoved Flowey way too close at the stupidly drawn image of himself, which had way too big eyes. "YOU CAN DO IT. I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

He had enough of this.

"I don't _need your help, you idiot!"_

Flowey threw the pin to the ground, but not before a gargantuan vine shot forth from the small soil of his flowerpot. The appendage extended forward towards that poster, wrecking it and the wall behind it to pieces.

The music stopped on a record-scratch. Everyone was silent.

And then that was followed by instant cheering.

"YEAH! You showed that poster who's boss!" Undyne was so pumped, she was ready to suplex her girlfriend right there, who was crying at the loss of her work of art.

"WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW MY WORDS OF FIERY INSPIRATION WOULD HELP SO MUCH! PERHAPS I SHOULD HOLD BACK JUST A BIT? STILL, I AM PROUD OF YOU!"

Flowey looked at everyone, at all of their smiling, laughing, and stupid, _stupid_ faces. He looked everywhere, and suddenly noticed something was missing. That smiley trashbag was gone.

Good.

Flowey no longer held back. This run was over. That single vine was soon joined by many, all of them writhing out of the pot until the sheer amount of them, along with their strength, broke the frail pottery. Like giant serpents, those vines curled and wrapped around many monsters who were caught off guard. The rest either went screaming into the Mettaton-made hole, started running around in circles, or, like Undyne and the Royal Guard, were getting ready to fight, suddenly realizing that this happy, bundle-of-joy flower was a threat.

Flowey took one moment to look behind him. No longer was someone holding him, now fully supported from his own vines, which some he latched onto the ceiling and railings so that he could look down on the screaming crowd. He saw no sign of Papyrus – nothing but a pile of dust in the middle of the floor. In his outrage, his vines must have struck the skeleton, killing him instantly.

Flowey's smile became a nightmare.

" _You idiots!"_ He laughed and laughed, uprooting the house's foundations, and smacking away at fleeing spiders with precision. _"Now we'll play -my- game!"_

He still felt nothing, even after it was all over.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

Before he would meet up with Sans, Flowey trudged through Snowdin, into the more solitary areas of the snowbanks. He found the obnoxious Snowdrake with little effort, the monster already searching desperately for an audience. It came up to Flowey with no thought as to the other's privacy.

"Hey!" Flowey shouted. "Get out of the way! I'm in a hurry!"

Snowdrake just said, "H… hey… uh… putting that 'petal' to the metal then, huh?" He weakly laughed. The wind blew harshly.

Flowey felt the ground rumble beneath him. _That comedian._

He was already deep in this run, but he had so little patience.

* * *

"HELLO!" Papyrus waved erratically. Streamers and numerous other party favors fell out of his arms, the skeleton having promptly dropped them all to greet his brother and flowery friend. "WELCOME TO THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB!"

Flowey immediately noted that this fan club meeting/party/waste of space was already missing a few key attendees. Snowdrake and his family were out of the picture, along with the bunny monster and her leashed brother, the rocks from two doors over, and even most of the dogs. There was only Lesser Dog, looking left and right with high-pitched whines.

"UNDYNE WAS GOING TO COME," Papyrus said, as if reading the flower's mind. "BUT SHE HAD HEAD OF ROYAL GUARD DUTIES TO ATTEND TO. SOMETHING ABOUT MISSING THINGS?"

"think she means missing people." Sans blinked slowly. "just a few of 'em vanished within the past few days. pretty weird."

"Oh gosh!" Flowey said with clear concern. "I hope they're okay! Let's all go look for them together then! After this party you all worked so hard to arrange, of course!"

"eh, i'm good." Sans shrugged. "you go on ahead."

Flowey was tempted to end the run then and there. But he went through with the whole fiasco. No Undyne also meant no Alphys, which meant no gross body pillow or poster. Just some bad food, stupid laughs, and idiotic friends. He even made sure to thank each and every one of them once the fan club's party was winding down to a close.

"Thank you all so much!" he said, noting the cheer and gratitude in all of the monsters' faces, especially Papyrus'. He then noticed that Sans was gone. Again.

Yet when he killed them all, he still felt nothing.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

"WE HAD PLANS TO SELL ALL SORTS OF FLOWERY PLUSHIES AND POSTERS AND OTHER COLLECTIBLE MEMORABILIA. BUT… DR. ALPHYS HAS NOT BEEN RETURNING MY CALLS."

"weird," Sans interjected. "did you text her, too?"

"OF COURSE I DID, BROTHER! I ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO DO BOTH, EVERY HOUR, ON THE HOUR. I TIME THAT SPECIFICALLY! YET STILL I GOT NO RESPONSE. UNDYNE SAID SHE WOULD TRY TO FIND HER THOUGH."

Flowey said nothing, didn't feel like saying anything. He had made sure to pay the so-called 'doctor' twice over for her fanmade Flowey creations. It was only fair.

Sans had left again before the party's end. Flowey hadn't noticed until the dust finally settled, Papyrus' stupid smile still in his head.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

He didn't always win though. He decided to let himself lose a few times – it was the only way that he could make sure that he did everything.

"I won't let you hurt anyone here!" Undyne had shouted. Papyrus had tried his best to plead with both of his friends, but Undyne ignored him while Flowey just pushed him to the side. Flowey, at least, always had be on top of his game when facing her. He saw the opening to stab her in the gut, but instead waited for her spears to slice him to pieces. She couldn't encase his soul – didn't have one, after all – but her speed and strength was more than enough.

Smiley Trashbag was still nowhere to be found. But Papyrus was here.

Undyne ended him quickly. At least he could count on that stupid fish face for something.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

And other times, he would kill her. He would watch her melt into nothing, done in by her own determination.

Sans was still missing.

And Papyrus was usually dead before then.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

At the next gathering of the Flowey Fan Club, no music played. He only needed to get rid of one of the performers anyway to achieve that.

Still no posters.

Still no barking.

Still no Sans.

Just Papyrus and his dust.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

He didn't feel like dealing with gross spiders later on. He'd rather endure more of Papyrus' spaghetti than crawly-crawl donuts.

More importantly, his devoted fans were shrinking, he realized.

Good.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

He interrupted his usual strategies to do a little eavesdropping, early on in this timeline. He found Papyrus recalibrating his puzzles, while Sans laid on a snow poff.

"DO YOU THINK FLOWERY WOULD LIKE THE NEW PUZZLE I MADE? I MADE SURE TO COLOR-COORDINATE IT TO HIS PETALS."

Flowey sighed. _It's Flow-_

"thought it was flowey. also, bro, you've been talking non-stop about him for weeks. what are you, the head of his fan club?" He winked.

Flowey saw the gears in Papyrus' skull work. "OH MY GOD, SANS! YOU ARE RIGHT! I SHOULD BE THE HEAD OF HIS FAN CLUB."

"hey, cool."

Flowey didn't feel like dealing with this run anymore.

* * *

RESET.

* * *

"HELLO!" Papyrus waved erratically. One haphazard streamer and a plate of overheated spaghetti fell out of his arms to make a mess on the floor. There was just one banner, the writing a bit disjointed, its misspelling making The Librarby look like a masterpiece, simply saying _**FLOREY FUN CLAP.**_

Flowey had gone to the house by himself, his stem still immersed in the snows. Sans was nowhere to be found.

He knew that no one else would come to the fan club.

"WELCOME TO THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB! I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO FINISH MY DECORATIONS! PEOPLE WHO WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP KEPT DISAPPEARING! AND UNDYNE, DR. ALPHYS, THAT ADORABLE MOUSE…" Papyrus paused. "I AM SURE THEY WILL COME WHEN THEY CAN. IN THE MEANTIME, WELCOME!"

It all looked so pathetic.

"Why did you let your brother put such a stupid idea in your head?"

It was one of the few times, he thought in amusement, that he could render the skeleton speechless. At least for a moment.

"OH! DID SANS TELL YOU? HE'S USUALLY SO GOOD AT KEEPING SECRETS! HE NEVER TELLS ANYBODY ANYTHING. EVEN ME!" A pause. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?"

Vines unearthed from the ground, their surfaces draped in snow.

"Who cares about that smiley trashbag!?"

Each time, he hoped for something different whenever he killed Papyrus. And not just letting his skull live for a moment longer. He expected to _feel_ something different.

Of course, nothing.

Flowey waited by the open door of the brothers' home before Sans finally showed up. He walked slowly, as if ready to fall asleep right there. Eye sockets peered at the flower, at the wreckage of the home, done because of Flowey's boredom. And, Flowey was sure, that gaze peered at the dust, already pulled in by the wind.

Sans turned around, and started walking away.

" _No!"_ Flowey snaked out his stem, his makeshift teeth curled into fangs, his mouth agape with darkness. _"You're not leaving this time!"_

"ok." Sans stopped, hands in his coat pockets. He slightly angled his skull to peer up at the serpentine flower.

"You always leave, _you always leave!"_ Flowey raged at the monster, vines encircling the bonehead, ready to pluck out his spine and all its ligaments in pain-staking patience. "What is _wrong_ with you?! You keep leaving! You keep letting your brother die!"

Sans continued to smile that blank, tight smile.

"I'm not waiting until the end! I'm not gonna go through New Home just for you to finally do something! I'm here right now! And everyone's already dead anyway! Do you _enjoy_ this?! Are you some kind of _sick freak!?"_

Sans shifted a damp slipper through the snow. "huh."

"You _stupid smiley trashbag!_ Hurry up and-!"

A prison of bones encased him suddenly. One of the jagged things pierced his stem, where his neck would have been, had he been made of fur and tears instead of petals and hollowness.

He could barely see Sans through his blurring vision. **"Enough."**

A quick motion. Flowey was brought back to the ground. His being – if not his soul – shattered.

That was the last time he could ever RESET.

* * *

.

.

.

Flowey hated how familiar the human was – in actions and in clothing choices.

"So you're here again," he said with a scoff. "What's wrong with you?"

Then, a memory. Flowey chuckled, looking back to that dumb, blank face. "Are you trying to start the Flowey Fan Club?"

With its good food, bad laughs, and nice friends. Ha. What a joke. He laughed that bad laugh, but it did nothing to lift up his mood.

"You'll have to talk to Papyrus. Yeah, he started one." Flowey had no muscles, just imitations of anything that was once alive. When he transformed his expressions, it was as easy as scribbling a crayon on construction paper. Very little work involved. Yet, he could feel it – something that pulled his face into worry. "A few different times, anyway. Took me a long time to get bored of that one."

What were they doing here to begin with? Should he warn the human about Smiley Trashbag? Should he tell them that Papyrus would always, always believe in him, even as half his body disintegrated?

...Nah, that wasn't fun.

He went back to full on smiling. "Talk to him about it."

Flowey left.


End file.
